


What Should've Been

by captainoftheship27



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mini fics, Pitch Perfect 1, Series, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainoftheship27/pseuds/captainoftheship27
Summary: The ending of Pitch Perfect 1 we all wish had happened! (bechloe duh)
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Am Bechloe Trash and So Can You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345574) by [cheeky_geek_m0nkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeky_geek_m0nkey/pseuds/cheeky_geek_m0nkey). 



> I was reading through “I Am Bechloe Trash and So Can You” by “cheeky_geek_monkey” and stumbled across ”Chapter 204: The One With Hood Night” when I was inspired. Of course, all their writing is great (if you haven’t read it go check them out!) but I felt compelled to add more to this shot, make it complete and hopefully warm other’s hearts as much as this warmed mine when I imagined it up in the bechloe section of my brain. So before you read this, go check out this amazing piece * https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345574/chapters/11681755 * and then come back for the ending you’ve always wanted :)

“It’s not worth it, Chloe,” Beca huffed indignantly, her phone held to her ear in a grip that was turning her knuckles white. She paced around her room as she argued with the optimistic redhead who was on a mission to get Beca to come back to the Bellas after the disaster that was Regionals and Aubrey and Beca’s explosion. It was halfway through spring break and Beca hadn’t talked to any of the girls since walking away from the group, only four days before. She’d gotten their texts, a couple from Fat Amy and Stacie, most from Chloe, but she’d promptly ignored them when she remembered the betrayal she felt standing backstage after their performance. She was upset, and she was happy to wallow in misery alone in her dorm room with the lights off and her laptop screen burning her eyes as she angrily mixed her music. She had seen the text from Chloe telling her the Bellas were getting another chance. She’d read it over a few times, not replying, of course. But then Chloe called, and despite not _wanting_ to talk to her, she couldn’t _not_ answer the phone. 

“Beca, please. We can’t do this without you,” Chloe begged, her voice raspy. 

“No, Chlo. Sure, it was… fun… sometimes, but I’m not coming back.”

“Yes. You are.”

Beca rolled her eyes at the confidence in the redhead’s tone, stopping on the spot and lifting her hand to her hip as she would as if Chloe was standing in front of her. “What makes you so sure?”

She heard a faint giggle, echoed from her phone to outside her dorm door, and then a quick three knocks sounded against the wood. Beca knew exactly who it was, and hanging up the phone, she threw it onto her bed as she opened the door to come face to face with a bright-eyed Chloe Beale, sweatpants and a hoodie adorning her body. In her hands was a brown take-out bag - Beca could smell the greasy diner food from her favourite place on campus - and when she noticed, she couldn’t help but smile. Under any other circumstances, Chloe would not be eating something “so trashy” in her words, but this was either a plot of bribery or pure desperation, Beca wasn’t sure yet, so apparently it called for the “delicious comfort food”, in Beca’s words. 

“Really? You’re going to bribe me back into the Bellas?” Beca snickered playfully, opening the door further to let Chloe in. She glanced at Kimmy Jin’s side of the room then to Beca, to which Beca shrugged, “She went home, I think.”

Chloe placed the bag of food on Beca’s desk and then made herself comfortable on the brunette’s bed, briefly checking the screen of her laptop and frowning. 

“Bec, you can’t hole yourself up and mix music for an angsty heartbroken mid-pubescent boy for the whole week,” Chloe said softly, her voice still as raspy as on the phone. “Have you even left this room in the past four days?”

Beca crossed her arms, the defensive action making her feel stronger against Chloe’s concerned gaze. “Yeah!”

“Other than to work at the station?”

Chloe’s eyes and tone were knowing, and Beca knew it would be stupid to deny the fact, so instead, she just huffed and sat next to Chloe, her back against the built-in shelving of the wall against her bed. She figured her best chance at changing the subject was focusing Chloe on her own problems, so she took the lull of silence in stride. 

“You sound a little rough, how are the nodes?” she murmured into the quiet room, sounding unsure of herself. She was. 

“Actually,” Chloe hummed, “I got surgery. To get them removed.”

Beca sat up straighter, turning to face the girl next to her with a grin. “What? Chlo, that’s awesome! Right?”

“Yes and no. I may not ever have my full range again, but I can still sing, and the chances of my voice being okay in the long run are still high.” Both girls were beaming when Chloe finished and ignoring her aversion to human contact, Beca leaned forwards, pulling her friend into a hug.

It wasn’t until Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around her petite frame that she realized how much she missed her friends (because, yes, she could admit she thought of them that way). It had only been four days, but when she had grown accustomed to seeing the Bellas every day, four days felt like a lifetime and Beca hadn’t noticed - until she felt her skin ignite under Chloe’s touch - that her body was craving the hugs and winks and subtle touches Chloe gave her all the time. 

“Don’t think that I’ve forgotten about you, though,” Chloe whispered into Beca’s ear, rolling the girl back to a sitting position and settling herself over her lap, knees against the outsides of Beca’s jean-clad thighs. “Beca, this isn’t just about you. It’s about us, the Bellas, we need you.” There was a pregnant pause while Chloe mustered up the confidence to admit her next words, and growing uncomfortable, Beca looked down to her lap, her fingers playing with the un-tied strings of Chloe’s sweatpants. “I need you.”

When Beca looked back up, she could see the honest and genuine emotion in Chloe’s face. The way her lips turned up just slightly to a smile and how the crease that had been between her eyebrows moments ago had faded. 

“Chlo,” Beca sighed, stopping when she couldn’t find her words. She leaned into the redhead, her temple resting against Chloe’s shoulder. She could feel the heat of her breath as it left her lips, running into Chloe’s neck and lingering while it found somewhere to go.

“The Bellas need their Alt Robot DJ to complete the puzzle. We’re… we won’t be _us_ without _you_.”

Beca felt warm hands against her skin, one where her shirt had ridden up by her hip and the other brushing by her face as it ran through her slightly tangled hair. She didn’t have an answer, not yet, but she was willing to try to find one. 

“Let me think about it?” Beca finally replied, pulling away from Chloe and leaning back against the shelving. 

Chloe beamed, her soft grin growing into a wide hopeful smile. “That’s all I ask,” she nodded, leaning forwards and pressing a not-out-of-the-ordinary kiss to the side of Beca’s mouth. It was a display of affection that made Beca choke the first time Chloe did it - not long after hood night. But over time, it had become their thing, and while Chloe was affectionate with most of her friends, it was something she only did with Beca. So despite still finding it a little unusual - because Beca’s never known anyone to platonically kiss their friends - Beca didn’t mind anymore. 

Not moving from Beca’s lap, Choe leaned over and grabbed the bag of take-out from the desk, setting it between them. “I brought this as make-up food… or for bribery, but I don’t think I need food for that,” Chloe said with a wink. Moving to cuddle into Beca’s side, Chloe grabbed her laptop, saving the mix she’d made and relabelling it “This is stupid and I need to find better ways to handle my emotions”, she clicked out of the software and pulled up the internet. With her fingers hovering above the keys, she looked to Beca with a smirk, “What are we watching?”

“A movie? I suffer enough with Jesse, Chlo,” Beca whined, reaching into the bag of food and pulling out the containers, setting them on the bed at their sides. She wasn’t about to admit that she’d chosen to watch a couple on her own, unprompted, just because her emotions were so out of whack.

Chloe chuckled, the sound flowing through the room as music to Beca’s ears. “It doesn’t have to be a movie.”

Beca found something to put on, turning the volume down just enough that they could talk over it without feeling like they were disturbing the quiet peace of the room around them. Letting herself get comfortable under the weight of Chloe against her, Beca pressed her face into red curls, letting the sweet smell of Chloe’s shampoo fill her senses. Lifting her head enough to speak without inhaling ginger locks, Beca spoke. “Is it weird to say I missed you?”

Chloe shook her head slowly, “I missed you too, Bec.”


	2. Finals

Beca’s decision wasn’t a hard one. 

Sure she acted as though she was reluctant to join the Bellas again, but really, from the moment Chloe showed up at her door during spring break, making the effort to get Beca back, the brunette knew what she was going to do.

She didn’t regret it either.

Standing backstage getting ready to perform at the Finals with her best friends, Beca knew she’d made the right decision. Glancing around the circle they were huddled in, she let a genuinely happy smile grace her features.

“I love you, awesome nerds,” she told them.

They all smiled as Fat Amy reiterated Beca’s words in her own, special Amy way, finishing her short spiel with “Let’s just smash this, okay?”

They nodded at one another, and Beca took a moment to look at her absolute best friend as the announcer started to introduce them. Chloe caught her eye, sending her a wink as she stepped closer to her, leaning away from Aubrey to whisper near Beca’s ear. 

“This is gonna be aca-awesome, and it’s because of you.”

Beca shook her head. “It’s because of all of us, Chlo. I needed you guys as much as you insist you needed me.”

Chloe smiled, a soft, sweet one that let her teeth just barely peek through her lips. “I love you,” she sighed, her ocean eyes locked on to ones a shade of midnight she’d never seen before meeting Beca.

Beca wasn’t used to those words being told to her so easily. Of course, her parents said it all the time, and the occasional family member at a gathering, but Beca had never truly felt the words deep in her soul like she did when Chloe uttered them at that moment. And she wanted to say something, but her heart had decided to take a vacation to her throat and she couldn’t choke out a single sound. Chloe’s face never changed though, like she didn’t expect Beca to say anything in return, she just leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of Beca’s mouth and then spun on her heels, getting ready to grace the stage and sing her heart out.

The performance was unlike any other. Beca felt more alive than ever. The feeling she had on that stage made the thrill of a roller coaster or the excitement she felt when getting her first pet - a hamster - seem boring in comparison. She could never put into words how satisfying it was to hear the crowd roar and feel the vibrations it sent through the stage under her feet. Being surrounded by her favourite people, doing something she didn’t think she would remotely like but then ended up passionately caring about… it was happiness. It was family. It was love. Pure, unadulterated love.

Hugging Aubrey in the moments after they had just worked together to do something amazing was a feeling Beca is sure was a once in a lifetime feeling. She never thought that when she started at Barden she was going to make friends, and when she met the Bellas, she definitely didn’t think _Aubrey Posen_ was ever going to be someone she got along with. But with jealousy and attitudes out of the way, they formed a sense of understanding that couldn’t be challenged, they clicked in a weird love-hate way.

The first step off the stage after their performance sent a wave of relief through Beca. At that moment it didn’t matter if they were going to win or lose - although they all knew what was coming - all that mattered was the performance they had just put on for that audience. It made them proud, it made some of them cry, but most importantly, they all felt as though they _belonged_.

Beca was still in her bubble of bliss when she felt warm hands find her waist and spin her around. Her bubble of bliss didn’t pop though when she saw Chloe’s bright eyes and smiling face, it just grew to envelop her as well, putting them in a bubble of bliss together as one. Beca’s arms lifted to drape over Chloe’s shoulders as they moved together to wrap one another in a tight embrace. Hugging Aubrey was a feeling Beca didn’t think she could understand but hugging Chloe? It was a feeling she knew she could never and would never get used to. It was warm, it was soft, it was strong, it was reassuring in a way that made Beca feel safe, but it ignited her bones in a way that made her worry she was going to explode if she stayed against Chloe for too long. She loved it, though.

Pulling away enough to see one another’s face but stay in one another’s arms, they stared at each other. Neither wanting to ruin the feeling of euphoria that had washed over them.

Eyes flitting over Beca’s features, Chloe’s voice came out softer than the brunette had ever heard it before. “We did it.”

“That we did,” Beca agreed, a simple nod of her head and wink of the eye being all she could give before Chloe was leaning in and her eyelids fluttered shut.

Kissing Chloe, really, fully and properly, kissing Chloe was fireworks. It was a rainbow after a storm. It was a baby’s giggle. It was the smell of fresh bread in a quaint bakery. It was the sweetness of ice cream on a hot summer day. Kissing Chloe was hope and happiness and perfection. Kissing Chloe was easy and familiar and relaxing in a way that Beca felt like she was going to fall to the floor if Chloe’s hands loosened their grip on her waist even a little.

And in that moment of kissing Chloe, Beca realized it was no surprise. She didn’t have any idea how she didn’t see it coming. It was obvious Chloe knew it was happening. Slowly but surely an unbreakable attachment was forming right before them and Beca was totally oblivious. She almost laughed at the fact that even the Bellas knew, which now can explain their little teasing comments all the time. It was inevitable really, and though Beca didn’t know how she managed to miss the feelings between them, what she did know was that she wasn’t going to ever give it up. That, she wanted to make clear. Chloe had already done it - though at the time Beca didn’t realize exactly what she meant - and now it was her turn.

Pulling away, Beca opened her eyes to gaze into those of her new favourite colour and smiled.

She knew exactly what she had to say.

“I love you too.”


End file.
